Demon's Blood
by IceCrown471
Summary: Some crazy people are trying to revive a demon, but to do that they need a devil slayer. As Fiore's only known devil slayer, Gray gets dragged into a crazy demon hunting adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day had started off normal enough. Gray looked behind him to see Natsu and Erza beating the crap out of their enemies. Lucy wasn't too far off using Virgo to make her opponents fall into holes. Then three people tried to jump the ice mage from different sides.

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!"

Spinning around while swinging, Gray knocked out all three of them with the giant ice sword. The job was supposed to be nice and easy. A group of robbers were running around causing trouble. All they had to do was show them who's boss, collect the reward money and head back to the guild.

Saddly things didn't turn out the way they should have. The robbers were no problem. There were more than expected, but most of them couldn't use magic and the few that could were really weak.

Something was off. The raven haired boy couldn't shake off this feeling that he was being watched ever since they left Magnolia. At first he thought it was just Juvia, but when he asked Natsu as they walked through the forest, the dragon slayer said that he couldn't smell anyone following them.

Gray shook his head. _Probably just my imagination_ the raven thought to himself.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza yelled, bringing Gray back into the present. "There are more of them that fled that way. Lucy and I can handle these people over here. I want you two to chase those people down."

"What? Why me and droopy eyes?" complained Natsu.

"Just do it," glared Erza.

"Aye!" said Natsu and Gray together.

Once they were out of ear range Natsu and Gray instantly bashed their heads together.

"Why do I have to work with you pyro?"

"That's what I wanted to know Popsicle."

"Flame for brains, this is your all your fault."

"What? How is this my fault ice princess?"

"Wow. They sure are a loud bunch," said a crisp female voice.

Natsu and Gray stopped their name calling and looked towards the direction of the voice. Leaning against the wall was a tall woman with thick curly green hair and a man in a suit with stiff blond hair. These two were different from the grunts from before. They had strong magic energy flowing off of them.

"Who are you?" asked Gray.

"Hmf, my name is Amelia, and this is Max," said the green haired woman.

"Nice of you to show yourself, saves me the trouble of looking for you," said Natsu, fists ablaze.

Amelia rolled her purple eyes and said, "Well you sure are confident."

"Of course, cause we're Fairy Tail," beamed Natsu.

Max suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu. Surprised, Natsu was caught off guard and Max punched him, sending Natsu flying towards the wall. Natsu twisted mid air and kicked off the wall, propelling him towards the man in the suit.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Max teleported again and Natsu ended up punching Gray in the face.

"Ow! Watch it pyro, can't you tell the difference between friends and foes?" grumbled Gray.

"You were in the way!" retorted Natsu.

Before Gray could reply Amelia shot lightning out of her fingers towards the two mages.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

A shield of ice appeared in front of Natsu and Gray, blocking the lightning attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

The lightning mage jumped out of the way before she was scorched. While she was still in the air Gray attacked.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Lances of ice sped towards the airborne woman, but before they could make contact the Max suddenly appeared behind Amelia and teleported them both out of the way.

"This could get annoying," muttered Amelia. Then she looked at Max and said, "You know the plan right?"

He just nodded. Before Natsu or Gray could inquire further, they disappeared. The two Fairy Tail mages braced themselves for an attack, but after a couple of tense seconds nothing happened.

"Did they just...RUN AWAY!?" yelled Natsu angrily.

"Those cowards," muttered Gray, "well we better find them before Erza comes back."

Both Natsu and Gray shuddered at the thought of what Erza would do if she found out they let someone escape. Natsu sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint where the two had run off to.

"The lady is on the roof and that guy in the suit, Matt or something like that, is somewhere over there," said Natsu pointing, "I'll go after the guy, he punched me. You go after the green haired creep."

"Why do I have to deal with that chick?" complained Gray, but Natsu was already running towards the direction he pointed towards earlier.

Gray sighed and started looking for stairs or something that would lead him to the roof. Instead he found a window and got an idea.

"Ice Make: Stairs!"

The curved ice staircase lead all the way to the roof. Why look for stairs when you could make one yourself? Climbing out of the window, Gray started climbing up the stairs. When he finally reached the top Amelia was waiting for him.

"I didn't expect you to find me that quickly," she said.

"Never underestimate a dragon slayer's nose."

"And devil slayers don't have the same sense of smell?"

The woman smiled at Gray's surprised face.

"Oh, we've done our homework. Gray Fullbuster, ice devil slayer."

Amelia strolled up to Gray and stared into his eyes.

"You are our target."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi! I'm a new beginner writer and this is the first story I've ever posted online. I don't know how often I'll update, hopefully soon. I might write a couple more stories, all about Fairy Tail and most likely Gray.

I wasn't really sure how to write this fight scene because they name all their moves. If you have advice, I could really use the help. I'll try to keep spelling/grammar mistakes to a minimum, but I'd really appreciate some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gray made a sword of ice and swung. Amelia jumped back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Gray.

Amelia just laughed and said, "Exactly what it sounds like. The only reason we are here is to find you."

"Why?" asked Gray as he shot lances of ice towards the green haired woman.

"I can't answer that just yet," replied the lightning mage as she shot lightning out of her hand.

* * *

"Come back here!" yelled Natsu as he ran down the hallway, looking for the enemy. Suddenly he stopped and punched the wall with a flaming fist. The wall crumbled away to show an annoyed blonde sitting in a chair.

"Don't you know how to use a door?" Max asked gesturing at a closed door next to the giant hole in the wall.

"Haha! Who bothers with doors?" replied Natsu.

Natsu ignited his fists and leaped towards the man in the chair. He was two feet away when suddenly purple runes lit up under him and he slammed into a wall of runes.

 _Rule: Those who stray within this circle shall stay._

"You really are an idiot. Jumping into battle without thinking," said Max.

"You coward! Let me out of here right now!" yelled Natsu who was trying to force his way past the barrier.

Max just tsked and disappeared again. Natsu sniffed the air.

"RUNNING AWAY AGAIN?!" yelled Natsu, who was really annoyed now. He banged his fist against the invisible wall.

"When I get out of here, I'll beat him to a pulp!" yelled Natsu.

* * *

 _Crash!_

"What was that?" asked Erza.

"Probably Natsu," replied Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"He better not have destroyed anything important," muttered Erza.

The three friends ran towards where the sounds came from. Then they heard yelling that sounded awfully familiar.

"Natsu?" called out Lucy.

"Lucy?" said Natsu.

"Wow, there's a hole in the wall," said Happy.

Lucy peered into the hole and saw Natsu standing in the middle of the room.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" she said as she started to enter the room.

"Wait! Stay away!" said Natsu.

Too late. Lucy was already inside the room when purple runes went up.

 _Rule: Those who stray within this circle shall stay._

"Crap, he set up another one," said Natsu.

"Huh? What just happened?" asked a confused Lucy.

"A jutsu shiki," said Erza who was still outside of the room with Happy, "the magic Freed uses."

"So the enemy can set up traps like Freed," said Happy.

"Natsu, what happened and where's Gray?" asked Erza.

"We found two enemies, but then they teleported away, so we split up to find them. I found one of them in here, but then this stupid wall came up and he teleported away."

"Do you know where Gray went?" asked Erza who was growing impatient.

"On the roof," said Natsu.

Erza instantly turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! Get us out first!" said Lucy.

"Happy!" said Erza turning towards the floating blue cat, "the guild isn't too far away, go and bring back Levy. This jutsu shiki probably won't go away on its own."

"Aye, sir!" said Happy as he zoomed away.

Erza started walking again, but then broke into a run. _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Lightning Step!"

Lightning encased Amelia's feet and suddenly she was twice as fast. She easily dodged the ice lances and landed a kick. Electricity laced through Gray's body, but he quickly recovered.

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

Amelia just barely managed to dodge the giant hammer, but then she got blasted by a blizzard of ice.

"Ice Devil's Rage!"

Gray's right arm had black markings that spread to his face and through his eye. Amelia shakily stood up again.

"That's the power I wanted to see," she said with a glint in her eyes.

Gray scowled, "so you're targeting me because of my devil slaying magic?"

"You're smarter than you look," said the lightning mage. Then her left eye changed colors. It went from a bright purple to white.

 _Eye magic? Better be careful._

"What are you scared?" taunted Amelia with her purple and white eyes. She shot lightning towards the ice mage.

Gray easily dodged the attack, "Of course not. Ice Make: Sword!" The raven charged forward.

The green haired woman grinned as she jumped back a couple steps. Then she sent bolts of electricity through the roof.

Below them, on the top floor of the building, a certain blond haired man in a suit saw sparks of electricity lace the ceiling. He quickly finished the enchantment and activated the jutsu shiki.

Gray was charging towards the green haired woman, but then he rammed into an invisible wall.

"What the," he started as his sword disintegrated, but then he saw the wall of runes.

 _Rule: Those within the barrier shall fall into deep slumber._

Crap. Gray really hated jutsu shikis, they were really annoying and wouldn't let him fight properly. His eyelids began to fall and he collapsed onto the roof. Gray tried to force his eyes to stay open, but they wouldn't listen. He saw blurry versions of two people talking and strained his ears to pick up their conversation. Something about Otnami? Gray's eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

Erza ran down the hall and finally found a staircase that lead all the way to the roof. She broke the door off its hinges and charged onto the roof. What she found startled her.

Gray was unconscious and there were two people standing over him. One of them was a green haired woman, the other was a blond man. They turned around to face the new intruder.

"Let's go, Max" said the green haired woman.

"Wait! Who are you and what did you do to Gray?" yelled Erza who summoned a sword and charged towards the two.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to play with you today, Titania. Maybe another time, tata!" said the green haired woman.

Erza swung her sword down, but she only cut through air. They had teleported away and taken Gray with them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi! I'm back with the second chapter. Sorry I kind of jump around a lot and it's mostly dialogue(I kind of feel like Kubo), but yeah. Anyways, thanks to AwesomeA101, Sara Snow, and Nerd-life77 for reviewing. That really made my day, I was practically bouncing around with excitement and joy. And just to clarify, this isn't my first time writing ever. I've written original stories together with my friends before, but we never actually finished(or gotten particularly far in) one. This is my first fanfic and I'm going to see this through to the end.

Also, sorry if Otnami sounds weird or anything. I just messed around with google translate because I really lack creativity when it comes to names. I took two words, translated them into Japanese(just cause), cut off part of the first word and stuck it to the second word. Kudos to anyone who can figure out which two words I used, or more interestingly why I choose those words(this will make more sense later in the story). Anyways, thanks again to those who faved/followed/reviewed it really made my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Just a short note before the story. First off, sorry it so long to get this up. I've been really busy the past couple of days and I also had writer's block for a long time. Secondly, kudos to Kyogre, yes the words were oto and nami, sound and wave. It'll make more sense why later in the story. And finally, Kyogre also suggested that I keep Otnami as Otonami. They both sound weird to me, probably because I don't know Japanese. Anyways I've decided to change Otnami to Otonami, but I'm not going to go back to chapter 2 and change it because I found a way to do it in this chapter. Okay, that's it, hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Gray woke up on a very cold hard floor. Groggily, still trying to shake off sleep, he looked around and took in his surroundings. _Where am I?_

Then he noticed that his hands were bound behind his back with magic sealing stone and everything came flooding back. The mission, the fight, and the stupid jutsu shiki. Gray pushed himself up and lightly banged his head against the wall. _I'm pathetic._

Then the raven shook his head, clearing it of such thoughts. This wasn't the time for self pity. He had to figure out a way to get out. Gray looked around again. He was in a cell and through the bars in front of him he could see another cell. To his left a wall, to his right was a long empty corridor.

There wasn't much he could do right now without his magic, so for now he decided to wait. Wait for either his captors to come get him or for his Fairy Tail friends to come and rescue him. Gray suddenly cringed at the thought of having to rely on Natsu to save him. The ice mage let out a frustrated sigh, but then he heard a door open and footsteps echoing down the long quiet corridor.

Then a certain green haired lightning mage came into view and looked down at the ice mage.

"So you're awake now," she said.

"Where are we?" asked Gray.

Amelia just shrugged, "somewhere in Fiore."

Gray growled and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Amelia smirked, "If you're a good boy and do what you're told, then maybe I'll tell you."

"Like hell I'd ever do anything you want!"

Amelia frowned and raised a finger. Lightning jumped from the wall and shocked the defenseless ice mage. Gray let out a startled scream as lightning engulfed his body. When it finally stopped, he collapsed against the wall, panting.

"That wasn't the right answer," said Amelia.

When Gray didn't reply Amelia shocked him again. Gray just grit his teeth and endured the pain. After a while it stopped and Gray gasped for more air.

Once the pain subsided, the raven refocused his gaze towards the lightning mage. Amelia was looking down the corridor with her magic eye, but then she turned back towards Gray and smiled, "Looks like Max needs some help. Once we're done with the preparations we'll come back."

Then Amelia turned and started walking away. Once the echoing footsteps stopped and he heard a door slam shut, Gray relaxed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall behind him. _What have I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

"Gray-sama's been _what_?" wailed Juvia, not believing what she just heard.

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Levi had just returned with startling news and the guild had already erupted into chaos. Juvia was starting to flood the guild hall with her tears.

"This is all my fault," said Erza, "I should've been more careful."

"Come on Erza, it's no one's fault. So don't go blaming yourself," said Lucy.

"But now Gray's been captured and we have no idea where he is."

"What do we do now?" asked Happy who looked worried.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! What if he's hurt, or…" started Lucy.

"He's fine," said Natsu with a note of finality, "the stupid ice princess is stubborn and he's going to be perfectly fine until we find and rescue him."

Natsu glared at the guild, as if challenging them to disagree. Lucy couldn't help but let out a small smile, _he really does care._

Erza smiled, "Natsu's right. We have to trust Gray to take care of himself. Right now, we have to focus on finding where his captors are."

The whole guild cheered and even Juvia looked more hopeful. Natsu roared and charged out of the guild hall, leading most of the members on an information hunt. Erza cursed and tried to organize the remaining members into search parties.

Once Erza sent out the last party, she turned to Lucy.

"Lucy come with me," she ordered.

"Where are we going?" asked Lucy.

"To where this all started," replied Erza.

Lucy looked at her for more clarification.

"We're going to talk to the band of robbers that we arrested," explained Erza.

That was the most logical place to start, so the two girls went to the train station to get the next train back to the town with the robbers.

* * *

Gray had a sudden urge to sneeze. That was weird, because ice mages don't sneeze. _Maybe it's this damn cell._

Then he heard a door flung open and footsteps. This time it sounded like two people instead of one.

Then they came into view. It was Amelia and Max. No surprise there. Amelia stopped in front of the cell and looked down at the ice mage while Max leaned against the opposite bars.

"So how have you enjoyed your stay here?" smirked Amelia.

"It's been great, but I have places to go. So if you would kindly let me go that would be great," said the raven sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but you need to do us a favor first. And once you're done I doubt you'll even have enough strength to stand."

Gray didn't like the sound of that. "What do you want me to do? This has something to do with my devil slaying magic and what was it? Otnami right?"

A look of surprise crossed Amelia's face, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "So you overheard us? And it's Otonami not Otnami."

Gray huffed. "Sorry, but I was half asleep because of some coward's jutsu shiki."

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I was you," said Max with just a hint of annoyance while Amelia looked half amused.

"Well you aren't me are you?" replied Gray.

"I advise you shut up before you say something you might regret," said Max who looked really annoyed now.

Gray opened his mouth to retort, but Amelia interrupted him.

"Now, now _boys_. We could go on like this for hours. Right now we need to focus."

"On what?" asked Gray.

Amelia looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"On reviving Otonami, of course."

Gray hesitated, not sure if he wanted to know the answer, "Just who is Otonami?"

"A demon."

* * *

Author's Note:

I know, it was kind of cheesy how I changed Otnami to Otonami. Hmm, there's not much else to say. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but that might be hard cause I have some serious writer's block right now. I probably should have thought this through some more. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, I loved reading them and thanks to all the people to followed/faved it made me really happy. Well that's it, now I better start working out the next couple of chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Hello again! Good news! I finally worked out a couple plot holes(hopefully), so I'll probably have another chapter finished by next Tuesday. I'm going to try(key word: try) to update weekly. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll take the time to respond to a couple of them.

 **Guest:**

Demon's power: Nope. Close, yet not close. That could end up being like a side effectish.

Motive: I don't know either. I've had a couple of ideas, but most of them aren't that good, so it might be awhile till that's revealed.

Raijinshuu: ...Wow. I made the connection between the jutsu shiki and eye magic, but only now do I realize that Amelia also has green hair and lightning powers. That was totally by accident. I wanted Amelia to have an unnatural hair color, but I didn't want blue so I choose green. Lightning is my second favorite element and her eye magic is actually based off of another character's power. As for the jutsu shiki, I just needed an opish power to make things happen and that was the first thing that popped up in my head. :)

 **CrazyBlueOwl:**

I know. That was one of biggest problems I had, trying to find a way to force Gray into helping them. I'm not sure if my solution is the best, but I know Gray wouldn't do anything to help them of his own free will.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Just who is Otonami?"

"A demon"

Instantly images of a certain demon and idiotic silver-haired mage resurfaced in Gray's head. He hurriedly pushed the memories from the Galuna Island incident to the back of his mind.

"Why would you want to revive a demon? And what makes you think that I'd help you?"

"Personal reasons, and frankly, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Personal reasons?! Have you ever seen a demon and the amount of destruction they can cause?!" yelled Gray who was practically shaking with anger.

"No," said Amelia who was unfazed by Gray's anger, "Maybe that's why I want to see one so much."

"You have no idea what you're trying to revive can do. You don't know the amount of pain and suffering they can bring."

"Oh, I've done my homework. I've researched all I could about demons and I know all of Otonami's powers."

"And what would reviving it accomplish besides more destruction?" asked Gray.

"Well, you see there are spells that allow people to control demons," said Amelia happily.

"Amelia, don't you think you've told him too much?" asked Max.

Amelia just shrugged him off, "It's already too late. We're justing waiting for the full moon which is only 2 days away. All we need to do until then is collect enough magic to start the ceremony."

"Collect magic?" questioned Gray who had a bad feeling about this.

A smirk appeared on Amelia's face, "yes, devil slaying magic to be precise. And since you won't give it up willingly, we'll have to take it by force."

She nodded towards Max who unlocked the cell and the door squeaked open. Gray tried to press himself further into the wall, but he was roughly grabbed by the arm and dragged out.

* * *

Natsu paced through the building, sniffing the air. Of course he had tried to track Gray once Levy managed to take down the barrier, but it was impossible to track by scent because they had teleported away. But they didn't have any other leads, so Natsu didn't know what else to do.

"No luck?" asked Wendy who had decided to follow the fire dragon slayer. The two exceeds hovered in the air above her.

Natsu just shook his head.

"Maybe we should check the surrounding area. It's not likely that they could have teleported halfway across Fiore in one jump. They probably made a couple of stops along the way, right?" pointed out Wendy.

"But we don't know how far the enemy can teleport in one jump. So we could be searching in an area too small or too large. We don't even know if they teleported far away at all," said Carla. Wendy deflated a little bit.

"Still better than doing nothing, and we're not getting anything done here," said Natsu. Wendy brightened up again.

Just then Natsu's stomach grumbled.

"As always, your timing is impeccable," said Carla. Wendy and Happy laughed lightly.

"That's something ice block would say," grinned Natsu.

"Let's go back to town to grab some food before continuing our search," said Carla.

"Aye!"

The two dragon slayers and two exceeds left the building and headed back to town. In said town's jailhouse, a certain redhead was in the middle of an interrogation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" yelled Erza, banging her head against the bars.

"I...I don't...I don't know!" stuttered the man in the corner, who was trying to put as much distance in between him and Titania as possible.

Erza just glared daggers at the man who yelped in fear. The only things that protected the leader of the gang of robbers were the bars in front of him. If they weren't there then he would have been reduced to a bloody pulp by now. Lucy stood a few feet behind Erza, slightly afraid of redirecting Titania's rage towards herself.

"Tell me everything you know," said Erza.

"Um...The two you asked about, their names were Amelia and Max. They joined the day before you attacked."

 _So they joined the same day we arrived in town_ , thought Lucy. _There's no way that's a coincidence._

"What types of magic do they use?" asked Erza.

"Amelia uses lightning magic and Max uses teleportation magic," said the man.

"And?" prompted Erza.

"Um...that's it." said the man confused.

This surprised Lucy because she knew that Max could create jutsu shikis.

"Do you know anything else?" asked Erza again.

"No," said the man.

"Okay, fine. Lucy, let's go," said Erza who was already walking away. The celestial mage followed her friend out of the jailhouse.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lucy.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Erza, "but it doesn't seem coincidental that they decided to take Gray."

"Yeah, there's no way they just happened to join the same day we arrived in town. They must have been targeting Gray from the very beginning. They seemed to have a very thought out plan too," reasoned Lucy.

Erza nodded in agreement. Just then they heard someone call out their names.

"Lucy! Erza!"

The two girls turned around and were surprised to see Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla walking towards them.

"Wow, we didn't know you were here too," said Wendy.

Lucy was about to reply, but Erza beat her to it.

"NATSU! What were you thinking charging out like that?" yelled Titania.

Natsu yelped and cowered behind Lucy.

"Did you guys get any leads?" asked Carla ignoring the raging Erza.

"No, not really," said Lucy.

"Neither did we," said Wendy, "but we were planning on looking around nearby and try to pick up Gray's scent."

"After we had something to eat," added Happy.

"I'm pretty hungry too, mind if we join you?" asked Lucy.

"Sure," said Wendy.

The friends went to a restaurant to get some food before heading off. Natsu ordered a mountain of food while Erza just wanted a strawberry cheesecake. They were in the middle of eating when Lucy's communication lacrima lit up.

"Who is it?" asked Natsu in between bites.

"It's Levy," replied Lucy, bringing the lacrima up to ear.

"Hello?" said Lucy.

"Hey Lu-chan," said Levy.

"Hey Levy, what's up?"

"Come to Oshibana Town, Gajeel said he picked up Gray's scent."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry not much happened this chapter. The action will pick up next chapter(hopefully). Well, I totally forgot about Wendy in chapter 1, though I'm not sure if she's actually part of Team Natsu. I felt sorry for her so I just added her in with Natsu. That's it for now. Please follow/fav/review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Team Natsu got off the train at Oshibana Station.

"I'm never riding on one of those again," said Natsu, still recovering from his motion sickness.

"You say that every time," said Happy.

"Lu-chan!"

A short blue haired woman was running up to them with a grumpy looking raven and a black cat following her.

"Hey Levy," said Lucy.

"You said that Gajeel picked up Gray's scent?" asked Erza, getting straight to the point.

Levy nodded, "follow us, we'll explain along the way."

Levy turned around and started walking away from the station. The others followed her and she lead them away from the town and towards the forest. Natsu sniffed the air and was surprised to find a familiar scent, but not Gray's.

"After Erza finished organizing the search parties, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and I went to Oshibana Station. We asked around if anyone saw the people that Natsu described or Gray. Someone said that they saw a green haired woman walking out of the forest, so we went to investigate. Gajeel picked up a trial, it was probably…"

"Amelia," growled Natsu, sniffing the air again to confirm that it was her smell.

Levy nodded, "We thought so. Anyway we followed it and ended up here."

They stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest. It looked just like anywhere else in the forest, just trees, bushes, and dirt. Natsu inhaled and smelled mint and pine needles along with a couple other scents.

"Gray," he said. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"He was here? Can you track him?" asked Lucy excited.

Natsu sniffed again and slowly shook his head.

"Oh," said Lucy, disappointed.

"They must have teleported here and then teleported away," said Gajeel.

"But you said Amelia went into town, did you try to follow her scent?" asked Erza.

Levy nodded, "We tried, but it's really crowded, so other people's scents covered it up. Then again, Natsu's nose is better than Gajeel's, so maybe he'll have more luck."

Everyone turned to Natsu who was already following the scent towards town. It was fairly simple to follow it back to town, but once they entered the crowded streets it became difficult to differentiate it from other smells. Not to mention it was almost a day old.

Natsu managed to roughly follow it, constantly losing and then finding it again. It finally lead him to a magic store. It looked just like any other store, but for some reason Amelia went inside, so there must be something special about it.

"She went inside this building," said Natsu.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" said Erza, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Inside the store were shelves filled with various magical items. There were a couple of other people, all of them men, but it didn't look like they were were just sitting in a corner playing cards and chatting, but when the Fairy Tail wizards entered they stopped talking and just watched the wizards. There was also a man sitting behind a counter with a large wooden door behind him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Erza opened her mouth to speak, but Natsu spoke up first.

"What's behind the door?" he asked.

The owner glanced at the door behind him.

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly.

"I asked, what's behind the door," repeated Natsu.

"It's just a storage area," said the man.

"Yeah right, it's got tons of weird smells coming from it," said Gajeel, "why don't you show us what's really behind it, or we could call up the rune knights to investigate."

Then the group of men sitting in the corner attacked. They took out magic swords and guns that they had kept hidden before, but before they had even reached the wizards...

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

The owner just stared in shock as he saw his men get defeated instantly by just three wizards.

"You better give us an answer this time," said Erza, stabbing her sword into the wall next to the owner's head.

"Ye...Yes, ma'am," he said as he opened the door, revealing a stone staircase that lead deep down into the ground.

Erza, dragging the owner with her, lead them down the staircase to a basement. There were more shelves, but these were filled with potions, books, weapons, and other various weird looking gadgets.

Gajeel walked up to one off them and inspected the objects, "These are all illegal charms."

Levy took a book off its shelf and read the title, "The art of dark magic."

Erza looked down at the owner, "You better explain yourself."

"There's no need, it's pretty obvious that he's part of the black market. All of these things are banned by the magic council," said Gajeel.

"Gray was here," said Natsu suddenly, "Amelia and Max too."

Erza glared daggers at the owner, "If you want to make it out of here in one piece, then I'd advise you tell us everything."

The man nodded vigorously, "Please don't kill me. Amelia and Max are, well I wouldn't call them friends, more like acquaintances of mine. Yesterday Amelia came in and said she needed something, so I let her into the basement. I needed to get one of my guards to watch the counter, so I came in after her. When I got down, Max was there and he looked pretty exhausted. There was also a teenage boy with black hair who was unconscious. They bought some magic sealing handcuffs, a potion that restores some used magical energy, and a magic collecting machine. Then they teleported away."

"What condition was the boy in? Was he injured?" asked Erza.

"Um, I didn't see any physical wounds, he was just unconscious."

"Do you know where they went?" asked Erza.

"They mentioned something about mountains," said the man.

"That's great, there are a bunch of mountains all over Fiore, how are we supposed to know which one they went to?" said Carla.

"Do you know?" asked Erza.

The man just shook his head.

"We'll just have to check all of them," said Natsu.

"Wait! I have an idea," said Levy.

The short blue-haired girl took out a map of Fiore and laid it out on a nearby table.

"This was where the robbers were," said Levy as she drew a dot on the map, "and this is Oshibana Town," she said, drawing another dot.

"If we assume they were heading in the general direction of their destination," she said, drawing a line through the two dots.

"Then they must be heading for those mountains right there," finished Lucy, pointing to the only mountains the line passed through.

"Alright, let's go!" said Natsu.

"Wait," said Erza, "We still don't know for sure whether they are actually at those mountains or not. They might have simply made a detour to Oshibana."

Erza turned to Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. "Can I leave him to you?" she asked, gesturing to the owner.

Levy nodded, "Of course, we did use to be part of the council forcible arrest squad."

The man gulped, regretting his decision to join in the black market.

"I also want you guys to return to the guild and inform everyone else about what we learned," commanded Erza.

"You can count on us," said Levy.

Erza nodded, "We'll head over to the mountains and start searching over there."

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Natsu excited.

"That means taking the train to the closest town," said Erza.

"Eh…" both Natsu and Wendy got sick at the thought of that.

* * *

Gray bit back a scream as his magic was forcibly drained from him. He could taste blood in his mouth, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. But it hurt, a lot.

"Feels nice, right?" said Amelia.

Gray just glared at her.

"Scary," laughed Amelia.

He was strapped to a table with tubes attached to the metal restraints, which connected to a giant lacrima. He was drenched in sweat and his devil slaying marks already covered half of his body.

"Let's turn the power up a little," said Amelia, turning a little dial on the side.

The pain increased and he could feel his devil slaying marks creep forward covering more of his face and torso. _Stop._ He commanded, but they wouldn't listen and continued to grow. _STOP._ He fought against it and the marks began to slow and then stop and then retreat just a little bit.

Amelia noticed the marks recede just a little bit and got annoyed, "Still fighting? Well, let's just turn the power up even more."

The pain increased even more but then died out completely. Gray finally relaxed and gasped for air. He could hear Amelia and Max arguing, probably because Max stopped the machine, but he couldn't make out any words. The voices got fainter and fainter before they disappeared altogether and all that remained was the peaceful silence of sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yay! I actually posted on Tuesday. I don't know what gave me the idea for this chapter, but I needed some way for the others to find Gray, so this ended up happening. The ending was kind of abrupt, but I wasn't feeling really creative this morning so yeah. Well, I hoped you liked it and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review, follow, or fav :) See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

I wasn't sure if I could actually finish it today. School started today and I got a lot of homework on the first day(still haven't finished). Now that school's started, I'm not sure if I can keep writing a chapter a week, but I'll try.

* * *

Chapter 6

He had to get out. The full moon was tonight and he was not in the mood to deal with demons, especially on an empty stomach. He was hungry, because he hadn't eaten anything besides water in two days. His body also ached from being sucked dry of magic. Yep, definitely not in the mood to deal with demons.

Gray leaned against the wall and sighed. At least his hands were bound in front of him instead of behind his back. Most of his magic had also returned, so he expected Amelia and Max to return to drain it again.

He didn't know how long he waited, but he must have dozed off eventually because he was woken up by someone dragging him by the arm. Blinking away sleep, Gray saw that it was Max who was dragging him.

"I can walk on my own," hissed Gray.

Max raised an eyebrow and suddenly dropped him. Gray crashed onto the floor and he groaned as he pushed himself up. Glaring at Max, Gray started taking shaky steps. He didn't get very far before someone shoved him from behind. Gray stumbled and almost fell again, but he managed to catch himself.

"Hurry it up," commanded Max.

Gray bit back a retort as he started walking again, this time taking more confident steps at a faster pace. Max walked behind the ice mage to keep an eye on him, but he got bored after a while and started looking at the carvings on the wall.

They were in some sort of temple, but there were no windows or openings to the outside that Gray could see. Instead the corridors were lit with glowing lacrima that were elaborately embedded within the carvings on the walls. They gave the place a slightly bluish tint.

They entered a large room with mouths to three other hallways, not including the one they just came out of. This room was better lit then the corridors and it was filled with carvings on the walls, ceiling, and floor. Max paused to look at them, so Gray had to stop too.

Gray gazed at the pictures. He could recognize pictures of a village and its villagers, as well as a huge bat like creature. He was about to continue to the hallway on the left, which he knew lead to the room with the magic sucking machine, but then he noticed that the hallway on the right had a slightly yellowish light coming from it.

It was very faint, but it was definitely different from the bluish glow the lacrimas gave off. _Sunlight?_ Gray thought hopefully. He glanced back at Max who was currently staring at the picture of the bat thing.

Gray suddenly turned around. Max jerked his head back at the sudden movement and his eyes widened as he felt a foot connect with his stomach. He was sent flying into the wall where he slumped over, unconscious.

Gray stood there, panting slightly, before he started running down the hallway on the right. He knew that only Amelia had the key to the handcuffs, because the arrogant fool had shown it to him to tease him. He'd have to figure out how to get rid of them later.

The hallway was very short and ended with a flight of stairs. The light was shining down so he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Finally reaching the top he saw a wide long hall with tall pillars on either side. Fancy drawings marked the floor, walls, and ceiling, but he didn't have time for sightseeing when he could see the exit.

He ran towards the exit and took in the sight in front of him. He was on a mountain, but he couldn't recognize which one. It wasn't tall enough for snow, but there were lots of plants and rocks and a couple of trees that got a lot denser into a forest farther down. He couldn't see any towns from here, which was unfortunate.

Sighing, the raven choose a direction and started running. It wouldn't be long before Amelia noticed that he was gone, so he had to put as much distance between them as possible.

"What's taking that idiot so long?" wondered Amelia out loud.

She was getting impatient. Deciding that it was definitely taking longer than it should, Amelia activated her magic eye. Saying that she did not like what she saw would be a huge understatement.

"That idiot," she said. She'd make sure to punish him later for being so annoying.

Gray was running through the forest. He had to get rid of these stupid handcuffs. Maybe he could pick the lock with something?

His thoughts were interrupted when two people teleported in front of him. Gray jumped back and took a defensive stance, slightly shocked. _It's hardly been ten minutes! How'd they find me so fast?_

"You look surprised, Gray," smirked Amelia. Max stood behind her with a scowl and a nice big bump on his head.

"How did you find me so fast?" asked Gray.

"Hmm. I never told you what my eye does, did I?" said Amelia, "With it I can see through things and really far away. I can also pinpoint the exact location of people or objects within a range."

Gray cursed under his breath and racked his brain, trying to find a way out.

"I'd advise you to just come back with us, so you don't get hurt," said Amelia.

"I already told you didn't I? I'm not doing anything you want," said Gray. He'd fight, even without magic.

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Amelia, shooting a bolt of lightning towards Gray.

Gray dodged the lightning, but then Max appeared behind him. The blonde sent the raven flying a couple of feet and Gray landed on his side. He pushed himself onto his knees and tried to stand up again, but then lightning fell from the sky and hit the ice mage. Before Gray could recover, Max teleported behind him again.

"This is payback," he said before bringing his hand down on Gray's head.

The ice mage crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"We better get back soon, if we want to finish collecting enough magic before night falls," said Amelia.

Max nodded and they teleported back to the temple, leaving almost no trace that they were ever there.

"This is it," said Lucy, looking up at the mountain in front of them.

"It's big," said Happy.

"Well what did you expect?" scoffed Carla.

"Let's split into teams and start searching," said Erza, "Wendy, Carla, you two come with me. Lucy, Happy, Natsu, you guys start searching over there. Signal if you find anything"

"Yes ma'am!" said everyone.

With that, the two teams started looking for their missing friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I feel bad for Gray. He was so close, well not really, but kind of. I felt like he would at least try to escape at least once, but I can't have him escaping before the demon is revived.

 **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LATEST CHAPTER SKIP OVER THIS**. OMG! Gray vs Invel! Go devil slayer and eat the ice! EAT THE ICE!

Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter and thank you to all my reviewers. They really made my day :) Please R&R, F&F.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

It's still Tuesday! 11:35 PM my time as I'm typing this, but it's still Tuesday! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really made my day:) I also needed to say that I don't completely get the ratings thing. This chapter has some blood, not a lot. I think it's still T. I'm usually not bothered by blood or violence, but I know some people are, or maybe that's just my friend, so I just wanted to be safe.

* * *

Chapter 7

The sun was low in the sky and was going to set soon. Natsu growled in frustration. They had been searching nearly all day and hadn't found any sign of Gray.

"Maybe he isn't here after all," sighed Lucy.

"It's going to get dark soon," said Happy, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, maybe we should regroup with Erza and Wendy and come up with a different plan," said Lucy. "Hmm, Natsu?" she asked the dragon slayer who had suddenly froze.

"I smell Gray," was all the dragon slayer said before charging off into the forest, leaving a dust trail.

Lucy coughed at all the dust Natsu had kicked up. _Really? Did we actually find Gray this time?_

"Natsu! Wait for me!" said Happy as he flew after his partner.

Lucy quickly grabbed one of her keys and pointed it up towards the sky and shot magical energy into the air. It exploded like a firework, nice and big and impossible to miss.

When she was done sending the signal, the blonde started running after her friends. "Guys! Wait up!"

A large firework exploded in the sky. Frowning, Amelia activated her magic eye and zoomed in on the spot where the firework came from. She saw a blonde and scowled when she saw the pink symbol on the back of the blonde's hand. Quickly scanning the area, she found Salamander, Titania, a young blue haired girl, and two cats.

"Max!" she called as she turned around and started walking deeper into the temple.

The teleportation mage appeared out of nowhere next to her.

"They're here," said Amelia.

Max didn't need any clarification as to who was here.

"It's about time to start anyways," he shrugged.

They descended to the dungeon. As they stopped in front of the only occupied cell, dark blue eyes glared daggers at the two.

"What do you want now?" grumbled Gray.

Amelia didn't reply. She just unlocked the door and stepped inside. A confused expression appeared on Gray's face, but it quickly turned into a surprised one as his head was banged against the wall and he lost consciousness for what felt like the hundredth time.

Erza raced through the woods, with Wendy and Carla trying their hardest to keep up. She finally saw something pink through the trees and she sped up even more.

She found Natsu sniffing around like crazy and Happy and Lucy watching him with confused faces.

"Natsu!" yelled Titania.

The dragon slayer jumped at the sound of the S-class mage's voice.

"What happened?" asked Erza. Wendy and Carla finally managed to catch up with the red headed female.

"I caught Gray's scent, so I followed it here. Amelia's and Max's scent suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the trail just stops here," said Natsu.

"They must have teleported here and then teleported away," said Erza thinking, "Natsu, can you follow his trail backwards? That might lead us somewhere."

The dragon slayer nodded and sniffed the air before running back the way they came from.

Amelia stopped in front of a giant door with engravings on it. Max stood behind her, dragging the unconscious devil slayer behind him. Taking a deep breath, the lightning mage pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

Once she stepped through the door a ringing sound hit her ears. She suddenly felt dizzy and her vision clouded. Then the ringing noise slowly went away and her vision cleared, showing a large open room with only a large hole on the ceiling to the outside. The walls were covered in the same carvings as the rest of the temple, but the floor had no pictures. It was a giant magic circle.

"I hate that feeling every time," grumbled Amelia.

Max nodded in agreement and started dragging Gray towards the middle of the room. On top of the giant magic circle was a smaller one, but still large, that was not etched into the floor. Amelia looked at the smaller circle and smirked, it had taken them forever to find the magic circle that allowed a person to control a demon, but it had taken them even longer to find out how to activate it.

Amelia looked out of the hole on the ceiling. The sun had already begun to set, so the moon would come out soon. They had to hurry. Taking out a large lacrima that held all of the devil slaying magic the had drained, Amelia placed the lacrima in the center of the circle.

Max dropped Gray right outside of the smaller magic circle and took out a knife which he passed to Amelia. Amelia held the weapon in her hands before stabbing it into pale flesh. Burying the blade into Gray's side, Amelia watched as blood began to flow before pulling the blade out again.

Amelia stepped back as the red liquid fell to the floor and started making a puddle, but then it began to move. It crawled towards the magic circle and once it got there it began to follow the border. Once it made its way all around the circle the crimson liquid began to fill up the inside design.

Natsu followed Gray's scent up the mountain. It lead him to the mouth of a temple that they had somehow missed when they searched the mountain the first time. Stepping inside he found Amelia's and Max's scent which was very fresh.

Sniffing the air again, a metallic scent suddenly invaded his nose. Freezing, Natsu tried to figure out whose it was.

"I smell blood," growled Natsu. He started running towards a flight of stairs that lead down into the temple.

"Natsu, wait!" said Erza.

Natsu ignored her and continued running, but then someone grabbed his scarf, stopping him. Turning around Natsu saw it was Carla who had stopped him. Before he could demand why purple runes lit up in front of him in a square that he was about to step in if Carla hadn't stopped him.

"The enemy set up traps, we have to be careful," said Erza.

Natsu grumbled an okay and the group began to make their careful way into the temple.

The outer design of the magic circle had been completely outlined in blood and the rest began to fill a puddle under the unconscious ice mage. The inner design was still blank.

Wiping the knife clean, Amelia leaned over the magic circle and held out her arm. Then she slit her wrist, but not too deep. She flinched at the slight pain, but watched with satisfaction as her own blood began to fill in the inner part of the magic circle.

When the whole circle was complete, Amelia dropped her arm back at her side and put the knife away. Then they waited. The moon was already in the sky, but they had to wait until it was right above them.

Amelia watched as part of the large magic circle was covered in moonlight, and then more and more until the moon was directly above and the whole circle was illuminated with moonlight.

The lacrima in the center began to leak out magic energy until the whole room was filled with devil slayer magic. The large magic circle etched into the floor began to glow and the smaller circle made of blood also began to glow.

Then the whole temple began to shake and pieces of rock fell from the ceiling onto the floor. A crack appeared on the floor right under the lacrima. Then it grew and grew until it covered the smaller circle. Then the temple shook again and a hole appeared where the circle was. Where it is. The circle written in blood floated in midair right over the hole.

The hole lead to nothing. Just pitch black darkness. And the lacrima that fell into the hole, made no sound when it hit the bottom because there was no bottom. But then something came out of that darkness. A demon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yay! I finished another chapter somehow. The whole thing with the magic circle was kind of more like fullmetal alchemist, but I don't think it's that farfetched for the Fairy Tail universe. I don't know what else to say cause I want to go to sleep right now so I will. Leave a review or follow/fav. Okay good night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The stench of blood was getting stronger and stronger. Finally, after avoiding another jutsu shiki, Natsu saw a big open door. Dashing inside, he almost fell on his face because of a ringing noise in his ears and he suddenly felt really dizzy. The room was spinning and he stumbled before catching himself and then everything slowly went back to normal.

The girls and exceeds ran in behind him perfectly fine, none of them looked dizzy or disorientated. Shaking his head, Natsu looked at the scene in front of him. There was a large hole in the ground and a floating red magic circle. Then he realized that the circle was actually made of blood.

Amelia and Max were standing there next to the hole and they were so excited that they didn't even notice the intruders. And Gray...Gray was laying in a small puddle of blood. That made Natsu really angry. His fists lit up with flames and he was about to launch himself at Amelia and Max, but then a claw hooked onto the side of the hole.

A black blur shot out of the hole and through the circle. The circle flashed before evaporating into thin air. The thing hovered in midair. It was the size of a human and looked like a bat. It had two giant bat wings with three sharp claws at the end. The underside of the wings were red, but the rest of its body was mostly black. It had two long legs with two claws on each foot and a long barbed tail. It had yellow eyes, pointed fangs, and large oversized ears, each one was nearly the size of its head. On its neck and down its back was long fluffy looking tan fur that stood up. It almost looked cute, if it didn't have the claws and fangs and barbed tail.

"Otonami," said Amelia looking at the demon with awe.

The bat turned its head to look at her. "Are you the one who revived me?"

Amelia smiled and said, "Yes."

"Stupid girl," said Otonami.

Amelia looked surprised, but then said darkly, "That's no way to speak to your master."

Otonami made a sound that was probably a snort, "You are mistaken, I'm the master and you're the servant. Even while asleep I could exert my power in this room, you were a fool to trust your senses alone."

Amelia looked really confused, but Max's eyes widened when he understood what the demon meant.

Then Otonami scanned the rest of the group, until his gaze fell on Gray. He hissed, " _Devil slayer_ " and then he dived, claws out, at the unconscious raven. But he never got there because a flaming fist stopped him.

Otonami flew back up out of reach and looked at the Fairy Tail wizards standing protectively in front of Gray. Erza and Natsu stood in front, while Lucy and the exceeds watched over Wendy who started healing Gray.

"This will be amusing," said Otonami, "Pity that my limit's three right now."

Natsu launched himself into the air, fists flaming, at the demon. Otonami dodged, but he almost got skewered by Erza's sword. He was about to lash back, but then flames singed the tip of his wings. Retreating higher, Otonami started circling above and looked back down. _They're tougher than they look, maybe it's time to get serious._ Then he started making a series of high pitched sounds that the humans couldn't hear.

* * *

Natsu watched the bat circle and then suddenly dive towards the ground.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu launched himself at the demon.

* * *

Erza watched the bat continue to circle, waiting for it to make a move. But then Natsu suddenly launched a full power fire dragon's iron fist at … Wendy and Gray?

Requipping into her Flame Empress Armor, Erza blocked Natsu's attack right before he would have punched Lucy who was standing in front of Wendy and Gray.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy confused.

"What is the meaning of this, Natsu?" asked Erza. She looked into Natsu's eyes and could only see hatred looking back at her.

* * *

The stupid bat had managed to to block his fist with a wing somehow.

"Are all Fairy Tail mages this weak?" asked Otonami.

"Shut up you bastard," replied Natsu as he swung his other fist at the bat's head.

* * *

"Shut up you bastard," replied Natsu as he swung his other fist at Erza's head.

Erza ducked and kicked Natsu away.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy, horrified.

Erza looked up at the demon, "What did you do?"

The bat just continued circling above them. Then Natsu charged again, but this time Amelia and Max joined in.

Erza continued blocking their attacks, but three on one were bad odds, even for her, especially when one of them was Natsu.

"Open, gate of the lion! Leo!"

"Your knight in shining armor has appeared," said Loki.

"This should even the sides out," said Lucy, grabbing her whip.

The two sides attacked each other and the room filled with chaos. Attacks went flying everywhere and Otonami almost got hit with a stray flame. _This is getting annoying_ , thought the demon. The demon opened his mouth and a high pitched sound came out.

* * *

He was fighting when suddenly a high pitched sound invaded his ears. Natsu stumbled, blind, as his vision went dark and he couldn't see anything.

"Wah! Who turned off the lights?" asked Lucy.

"My Regulus isn't working," said Loki confused.

"Loki? Since when have you been here?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"Huh? Of course I'm okay!"

"Are you back to normal?" asked Lucy who sounded really worried.

Before Natsu could ask what she meant the light suddenly returned. Natsu instantly wiped his head around, looking for the demon. However, there was no demon in sight.

"It's gone," said Erza who was staring at the ceiling for some reason.

"Oh, I'm not gone," said a feminine voice.

Everyone turned their heads towards the speaker.

Amelia laughed and looked at everyone with yellow eyes. "This body's not the best, but it'll do for now."

Then she shot a large bolt of lightning towards the ceiling and a large crack appeared, before the whole ceiling collapsed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yay! New chapter! Sorry if it's kind of confusing to follow because of the changing POV. Okay, Ottonami. If you can't picture him just think of a black and red Noivern, the pokemon, cause that's what I based his design off of because I am not original with appearances, or names. Ottonami is google translated japanese of sound and wave because noivern is the sound wave pokemon. Yeah I have almost zero creativity when it comes to names.

And now, manga rant. If you not read this week's chapter then stop reading. My reaction: ... ... ... *grabs a piece of paper and rips it to shreds. SERIOUSLY? First of all, Gray didn't eat the ice, which makes absolutely no sense. And then ... _Juvia_. I'm sorry, but I don't like her and I'm a hater of Gruvia, sorry but I don't ship them. But it looks like they're going to become canon really soon. Nooooo. And then we have the ice lock thing. I mean, we all know that neither one of them is going to die and if they do then they're just gonna come back later. It would be very interesting if one if them did die though. And then we have that last line with Juvia and my reaction was: so would Gray. Actually I think Gray would probably choose to kill himself first and then Juvia would go all mad Juvia, but neither one of them is going to die, especially after Gajeel's "death". They're probably going to win with the power of friendship or love, preferably the first one. Another thing that got brought up in this chapter was Gray turning evil, which Hiro uses a lot, like seriously, how many times have Gray gone "evil". I'm actually thinking that Gray might actually turn evil sooner or later and then we get the Gray vs Natsu/END fight.

Wow. That was a long rant. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed. Tell me what you think in a review or follow/fav. See you next week.


End file.
